A Tale of Birthright and Love
by bebebunny
Summary: *Spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates : Birthright* A collection of one-shots showing off the support conversations I used in my first playthrough with my Avatar Alie. Some will be fluffy, others will be more angsty. Check it out to see some of the possible couples. Over the next few weeks, I hope to have every couple I used. Hope you enjoy! *Previously Dear Jakob*
**Dear Jakob**

A Jakob and Azura Fanfiction (Birthright)

Jakob had always been a man of refinement so when he watched as the woman he loved disappear seemingly into the atmosphere. He hadn't crumbled. Even, as Alie's eyes worriedly peered into him, he helped the sobbing woman to her feet and offered her a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her eyes. Inside his beating heart was constricting harder than it had ever before. Harder than when Flora had died. Harder than when the young lady Elise had jumped in front of her brother's blade... harder than when his parents left him alone on the steps of the Castle Krakenburg.

So, he kept silent and walked away from the spot in the chaotic throne room, where his wife, his best friend and the mother of his children had sang so hard that she ceased to exist. Tears didn't threaten to fall, not from him. Anger poured into his soul... How could she leave him like that? No explanation, she promised him answers. It would seem that she never intended to live through the war.

* * *

 _Jakob had been standing in the Kitchen of Ft. Alie when, he had first asked the question._

 _"Why does that song affect you like that?" Azura had her back to him, she always had the tendency to look small in every environment. Tensing her body, she tentatively turned to look him in the eye._

 _"It's complicated, my love." Stiffly smiling, she stated carefully. As if she had practiced that response a thousand times. Shaking his head, he approached her._

 _"I am an intelligent man, milady." Boring his eyes into her as he brought his hand to her cheek, brushing the hair from her face and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sure I would understand."_

 _That was when he faltered leaning against him, her muddy yellow eyes filling with tears she brings a shaking breath before softly bringing her lips to his. Barely touching, he moved into her. Passion ignited between them, it wasn't a hard kiss but, it expressed every feeling he had. Nearly desperate and complete trusting._

 _He thought that meant something. He thought it was the same for her. It would seem that he was wrong._

 _"I can't right now." Yellow eyes opened wide as he felt his head drop, keeping his eyes down towards her tiny feet. Shaking him out of his melanchony thoughts she placed her right hand on her forearm causing his intense brown eyes to meet hers. Fingers entwined with his as she gave a hopeful smile, a reasuring one. "Once, the war is over, I will tell you everything but, for now... please trust me... I'm going to be okay."_

 _Everything inside of his soul wanted to save her, to be able to understand the kind-hearted and quiet woman he loved. However, he ended up cupping her cheek and leaving a long, meaningful kiss on her delicate lips, only bringing himself to pull away when the kettle began to chime loudly. Signaling him to serve his mistress. He never should have let go._

* * *

Jakob stood a far away from the group as possible as they treked through the now abandoned castle. Lost in his own thoughts, he was thankful that they had left him to his own devices. He couldn't help but, resent them, Hana stood hand and hand with Subaki, he helped her over the gaps in the cracked floors. The commotion had rendered the castle into a very unstable and shaky place. Jakob imagined that it was the reason they hadn't encountered any resistance.

Once they reached the front gate of the ravaged palace, the streets had been empty. As they always were. It was like nothing had happened. Nohr's crowned King died at the hands of a Hoshidan Princess and the town was disturbingly quiet. Alie sent a signal into the air, telling the rest of the party. Caeldori ran into her parent's arms, squeezing them as tight as she could. Glad to be alive, they returned the favor.

Dwyer and Shigure ran to him, enclosing him in a tight love filled hug. Dwyer was the first to notice that his beloved mother wasn't anywhere to be found. Pulling away, his eyes flitted across the crowd as Shigure continued to cling on to his father.

"Dad, where is mom?" Dwyer asked worriedly. He looked like he knew the truth but, was desperately hoping he was wrong... Jakob understood that look in his son's eyes more than Dwyer could ever understand. His throat clamped together as grief soaked through them, Shigure pulled away and looked at the other men. He covered his mouth with his hands as overflowing eyes poured out across his face. He dropped to his knees and Dwyer leaned down to pat his back, a hard expression on his face.

Jakob held his son as they both grieved, he was thankful that the other kept their distance, no one stared and Alie took care of telling the others. He saw Hinoka across castle's courtyard cry into the arms of Sakura. He saw her warm eyes batting back tears. Azura left a mark on them all. Everything was completely silent except for the sobbing of her grieving family. Adopted and not. And, soon they packed up and left on the road again.

* * *

Alie had given Jakob time off but, he didn't need it. He was a professional even in the most awful of situations.

Jakob sat at the campfire watching the smoke twist and turn in air almost like they were dancing. Azura would have told him 'the crackling sounded like music', she would have sung him a charming silly song and they would have laughed. He sighed as he placed his head in his hands. It had been 3 months since Azura had left but, everything reminded him of her. It stung like a thousand needles everytime he remembered her.

Jakob didn't even notice when Sakura had sat down next to him, not until her gentle voice sweetly rung out amongst the silence. His head snapped up at an instant and looked at her in surprise. "Hello, Jakob."

"Oh, Lady Sakura, I must apologize I hadn't heard you coming." Jakob straightened up into his proper butler position."

"D-Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

"You are most gracious."

"Yes, you may take your seat. I don't need anything right now." Jakob looked at her apprehensively but, took his seat, still maintaining his perfect posture. "I actually have something for you."

A pure white envelope tied shut with light blue and black satin was offered to him, he hesitantly held it his hands but, stopped in his tracks once he recognized the familiar curly handwriting. _'Dear Jakob, the love of my life. -Azura'_

"She gave it to me before, she..." Sakura's eyes watered. " She told me that when you were ready to let you read it. But, to be honest I-I can't tell if you are ready or not. So, maybe you should."

"Thank you, Lady Sakura."

"Y-You are welcome, goodnight." Jakob sat there for awhile toying with envelope in his hands. He entered his tent and pulled out a rather ornate dagger and carefully sliced the decorative silk ribbon. He twisted the material in his hands. It's was cut from her dress. He smiled. It was apart of her and he was glad to have it. It was proof that she was real. He read the note and it told the story of the curse and why she had to make sure Alie was successful... it made him feel better.

His eyes scanned over the letter and he turned it over to see etched into the back was a final goodbye. _'I love you, Jakob. And, it's okay to cry... Don't keep it in for me. I'm sorry. I'll miss you but, I know we will see each other again. Goodbye for now.'_

Jakob felt his eyes well up and this time, he didn't hold it back.

"I'll see you in another life, Lady Azura," Jakob whispered to the universe, hoping she heard him.


End file.
